The present invention relates to a display device, and it is applicable to, for example, a display device of a multi-domain type.
There have been proposed liquid crystal display devices of the multi-domain (alignment division) type that control liquid crystal molecules indifferent rotational directions in a single pixel (subpixel) or between two pixels (subpixels) to reduce view angle dependence (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-53137). Hereinafter, an alignment division into two within an identical pixel (subpixel) is referred to as “dual domain,” and an alignment division into two between two pixels (subpixels) is referred to as “two-pixel pseudo dual domain.”